onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Hair Pirates
The Red Haired Pirate Crew are fictional pirates from the Anime and manga One Piece, led by Captain Red-Haired Shanks. Part in the story The Red Hairs are the first pirate crew to appear in the series and are the main influences of both Luffy and Usopp's journey. Ten years before the present time line, they spent a year in his town and became very good friends with Luffy, which led to him wanting to be part of their crew, but Shanks told him that he was too weak, which angered him. Shanks was also the one who, unintentionally, supplied Luffy with his Devil Fruit. When a group of mountain bandits hassled the crew in a bar, they didn't fight back, but once they left, they immediately burst out laughing. Luffy was angry at them for not fighting back, not realizing there was no need to. Later after the bandits showed up again when the crew were away, Luffy overheard them saying bad things about Shanks and his crew so Luffy stepped in and tried to defend his friends. The bandits easily subdued him, and the Red Hairs finally struck in order to save his life, easily defeating them. However, the leader, Higuma the Bear, had escaped out to sea in order to kill Luffy, only to be eaten by a Sea King and as Luffy, who could not swim due to his Devil Fruit (though he couldn't swim even before eating the Devil Fruit), sank into the water, Shanks pulled him up. Though the captain's left arm was bitten off by the Sea King, he showed no sign of pain and scared the monster away by simply staring at it. Later, when the crew finally decided to leave, Luffy said he didn't want to join Shanks and his crew anymore. Luffy said that he would be a pirate on his own, which Shanks then said that there was no way that Luffy could become a pirate. Out of anger, Luffy declared his intentions to become an even greater pirate than Shanks and to become the Pirate King, so an amused Shanks gave his signature straw hat to Luffy, which he said to give back to him once he surpassed him. One Piece - Episode 04 and One Piece manga - Vol.1 - Chapter 1. The Red-Haired pirates and Luffy Usopp's connection to the Red Hairs is through his father, Yasopp. When Usopp was young, Yasopp left his family in order to go out to sea, as urged by his wife. Due to how he was raised, Usopp understood that his father left to pursue his dream and harbors no ill will against him--in fact, he wants to become a great sniper and man of the sea like him. One Piece - Episode 09. Yasopp and Usopp They make their first appearance in the present time line after Luffy gets his first bounty and celebrate Luffy's arrival in the world of piracy. Later on, they contact Whitebeard for unknown reasons, though it seems to somehow relate to Portgas D. Ace and Blackbeard. The World Government fears that the two crews may end up joining together, but have decided to simply observe their actions for now. Known Crewmembers Crew strength The strength of the crew as a whole is unknown. But Rockstar, a recent addition to Shanks' crew, has a bounty of 94,000,000 and is still considered to be a rookie. While it is yet to determine if many of Shanks' other crew members have bounties, if Rockstar's bounty is any indication to go by, their crew is indeed very strong. The first hint at their crews strength came early on in the story from Luffy's past. The bandit leader Higuma the Bear tried to threaten Shanks with his 8,000,000 beli bounty but Shanks' was not afraid of the man and even took having a bottle of sake and his plate of food being smashed and spilt over him. Then later on Ben Beckman took on the bandits men and wiped them all out with ease telling Higuma afterwards that if he wanted to take them on they should bring a warship as a back-up. Moments later Shanks did something shocking while rescuing Luffy from the sea - he scared away a Sea King just by staring at it. When Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai, brought news of Luffy's rise to fame, the younger, weaker members of his crew appear terrified of the great Swordsman and approached him with caution. However, the senior members (including Shanks, Ben Beckman, Yasopp and Lucky Roux) appeared not bothered at all by his visit. This is possibly because of their captain's friendly relations with him, but also likely that this is because they are around his league as well. One Piece - Episode 45. Mihawk Visits the Red-Haired Pirates. Shanks does not fear Whitebeard, the world's strongest rated pirate whereas some pirate Captains quiver at the mere mention of his name. Rockstar also used his captain's name to plea to Whitebeard the importance of a letter he delivered to him as well as wanting to challenge Whitebeard's men for insulting his honor. One Piece - Episode 151. Shanks contacts Whitebeard The final clue to the crew's strength is that the World Government greatly fears what would happen if his and Whitebeard's crew joined up. Both Shanks and Whitebeard(Who is known as the strongest man in the world) are among the 4 Emperors. Other Information Not much is currently known about them, though some of the crew are very famous. What is also known about them is that their Captain Shanks appears to know Mihawk and he seems to be on friendly (or at least neutral) terms with Mihawk. Shanks used to be on the same crew as Buggy the Clown, and Buggy forever hates him for botching one of his treasure hunts by "making" him eat a Devil Fruit (though it was really entirely his own fault). While they appear in only small scenes normally at the end of arcs, they seem to be an ongoing background plot throughout the entire story. They are a very laid back band of pirates who are almost always seen partying and drinking alcoholic beverages whenever they make an appearance. They seem much more friendlier compared to other pirate bands seen in the series, they hung around Luffy's hometown for roughly a year without complaints from the local villagers (aside from the ones that came from Mayor Woop Slap). Trivia *The Jolly Roger of the Red-Haired crew is similar to the flag of Calico Jack with 3 scars added to it. However, Calico Jack's flag is fairly popular in general as a pirate reference and since Oda has never addressed this issue it is unclear if this is an intended reference or not. *According to Luffy, it was Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates who taught him the song "Bink's Sake". One Piece manga - Chapter 486, Luffy talks about where he heard the song from. References Category:Red-Haired Pirates